Oh, Brother!
by SecretMeta
Summary: A brotherly love begins to grow between Conner and Garfield, meanwhile love of a more romantic nature starts to bloom between Gar and Billy. Will conner stick by his little bro's side through it? Birdflash on the side. Very light La'gaan trashing. 2 years post-invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Mahri: This is the first chapter of a story i am thinking about starting, I wanted you guys to read it first though. I will update Wally's method soon, I have the chapter, I'm just proofing.

What is happening with Wally and Dick in the last chapter is going on at the same time as the first part of this. The second part of this happens at the same time as the NEXT chapter of Wally's method.

Parts are seperated by staries***

GO!

It was snowing outside and the temperture in the mountain was a bit colder than most of the team could call comfortable, but Conner loved it. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom, his hair still dripping wet, and put on his boxers and a pair of flannel pajama pants before crawling into bed. The soft sheets and heavy comforter against his clean skin was a feeling he always loved, it put him to sleep almost instantly. Unfortunately for him, he did not stay asleep for long.

Conner was stirred from his sleep by the sound of his door creaking open. "Who is it?" He said in an annoyed monotone. Conner was not particularly fond of such visits late at night. "I-I... I didn't meant to... I mean... I'm sorry, I'll leave." Garfield whispered from the doorway as the light from the hallway pooled into the clone's room. Seeing the troubled eyes and teartrailed cheeks of his younger teammate made Conner feel bad for having a bad attitude. He sat up and pat the space in the bed beside him. "No I'm sorry, come here." He said to the little green skinned boy. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to wake you, I was just...I-I had an episode." The tears threatened to pour again but Gar held them back. "Was it about... what happened, ya'know, w-with your mom?" Conner said trying to be gentle. The tears ran down Garfield's cheek as he nodded his head yes. "Why didnt you go to M'gann?" He said turning to face the teenaged boy who he had lived with since his mothers death. "I was going to, but she is sleeping in la'gaan's room." Conner couldnt help but feel a little anger flare up at this. It wasnt enough that M'gann was being so asdfghjkl; about everything else lately, but now she was fooling around with lagoon boy instead of helping Gar when he needed her. Conner figured if Gar needed someone, he would try his best. It WAS only one night right? "Well, I'm no good at this kind of thing, do you... do you-um do you just want to sleep in here... with me? I mean, i cant make it stop hurting like m'gann, but atleast i could wake you up if it happens again." Gar crawled under the covers awkardly. Conner slid back down and rolled onto his side, after a few minutes it was less awkward. "Kahh...rm" Gar said as sleep began to crawl over him again. "Yea, Gar?" Conner asked. "I wish you where my brother... nhg'gaan sucks pretty bad." Conner smiled, La'gaan really did suck, didn't he?.***********************************************************************************************************

Conner barely slept the rest of the night, he kept worrying about the boy, after all for his age this kind of thing wasn't very appropriate. So when the morning sun began to shine through the window above his bed, sending a stream of light on the other side of the room, Conner could not wait for Gar to wake up. As soon as thick lashes fluttered open for Conner to see Gar's emrald eyes he pulled him out of bed. Conner and Gar where the first ones awake, so Conner even went as far as to make breakfast for the boy. When they finished he sat on the couch and turned on the tv, even though he had gotten used to watching regular T.V. like everyone else, he still found the snowy screen interesting.

Conner had fallen asleep on the couch; Gar was the only one awake when the zeta tube anounced "Captain Marvel" had arrived at the mountain base. Billy came in eating an apple and headed straight for the fridge. "Umm... Hi Billy." Gar said as the leaguer rooted through their fridge. "Oww" He said hitting his head on the freezer door, "You scared me, I didnt know anyone was awake yet. It is normally a lot later before anyone is up." Gar laughed a little awkwardly, taking notice of the word "normally". "Do you really do this often enough to know when we wake up?" Billy paused in his search, then started again. "I've done it ...enough." Gar could tell Billy was upset about something but dropped it and started pulling out the rest of the food Conner had made for breakfast, that didnt get eaten, and setting it on the table. "Conner made us breakfast this morning, but we didnt eat it all. You're welcome to it." He said, arranging Billy a place at the table.

M'gann finally came in with La'gaan in tow. Gar paid more attention to Billy so that he wasn't watching La'gaan and M'gann be all lovey dovey, it always made him feel awkward. All the giggling and stupid talk between the couple must have woken Conner, because he got up off the couch and headed for his room. "Since when is everyone up so early?" M'gann asked turning her attention to the two boys. "I slept in Conners room last night and he got up early and made us some breakfast, then Billy came over to hang out with me and Wolf." Billy sent a quick appreciative glance to Gar. M'gann waved hello to Billy, and threw her bag over her shoulder. Bee and Mal came out of there rooms and headed straight for the zeta tubes. "Wait, where are Nightwing and Jaime and... the others" Billy said. "umm Supergirl, Wondergirl, and Jaime I would imagine are at home, and Batgirl and Robin are taking care of Gotham while Nightwing and Batman are at the big Justice League meeting. If I'm forgetting anyone I dont know where they are. Gar, you be good for Conner, we'll be back later." M'gann said to Gar grabbing her sweater and heading after Mal and Bee. once the two older couples where gone and the only other people in the cave where Billy, Gar, Wolf, and a sleeping conner, Billy pulled out his cellphone .(AN: a gift from batman/I'll explain later)

"Hey Dick," Billy said into the phone. "No, actually, I want to stay at the mountain today... just tell Batman im not going to make it, oh and say hi to Bart... is that Wally? umm... okay bye, see ya later."

Mahri:

I wonder what wally was doin O.o ...I'm serious, I just threw that in, so I'm gonna go add something about that now.

so for some reason, i will offer to beta for you in a heartbeat, but i can't take 10 minutes to proof and correct my own before i get annoyed and just trash it all together.

alright, this will be a totally different story (just called "my brother") but it happens in the same world as Wally's method, so i wanted to post it here first to get opinions. the main point of the story is Conner kind of becoming a big brother (maybe even fatherish) figure to Gar. umm, I havent decided if i wanted Conner to end up back with M'gann or with tim (kon/tim would be really pedo with the timeline i am using/ but Conner really doesnt age so i suppose it would be okay), i definately want to have some Billy/Gar because i read "i want you to want me" and i just loved the pairing idea.

by the way, this is two years after invasion, so...

gar=15

billy=17

dick=20

wally=22

conner= ...the same age he's always been (i'm too lazy to look it up)

i wrote gar to sound really young despite his age so that it might show how traumatizing the event was for him.

i will reference events in Wally's method when writing "My Brother" and vice versa. So birdflash will end up a side pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: Hey guy's, so, umm... i wanted to explain, this is my account...

Mahri: but most of the stuff on it is mine.

Chris: i let her use this account when she wants, and i use her deviantart.

Mahri: We kind of share everything.

Chris:it doesn't matter to us if you recognize us as two people (Chris and Mahri) or one person (either Chris, or Mahri) in messages and reviews.

Mahri: We are going to start signing things and specifying who wrote what more often, because Chris decided he wants to write and do more on both accounts.

Chris: but if you want someone to beta for you ASK MAHRI.

Mahri: yea, Chris couldn't use correct grammar if it would save his life.

ANYWAYS let's go-

The two boys where the only people left in the cave... Well, conner was there, but that didn't count. The clone was out cold, and probably would be for several more hours. The silence in the main room was getting to both of them. "So umm... why do you raid our fridge in the mornings?" Gar ventured, getting fed up with Billy's silence. The raven haired of the two sighed and sunk back further into the couch. "No telling Canary?" Gar nodded. "I feel guilty eating up all the food at home; my uncle isn't exactly rolling in money right now." Gar looked thoughtfully at Billy. "Billy... no one should ever feel guilty for eating does your uncle make you feel that way or... is it because you don't have a jo**b?**" Billy sighed and reached for the controller. "Aren't you supposed to be a dude? Stop talking like Canary." Gar snatched the remote away and flipped the channel, turning on some gymnastics competition in Russia. "Dude, talking about feelings AND gymnastics? What are you, gay?" before Billy could say anything, cold hard plastic met the side of his face and Gar was walking down the hall to his room. "Well, at least I got the remote back. What do you want to watch, Wolf?" the genetically mutated canine just turned his head refusing to look at Billy. "Fine, fine, fine! I'll go apologize. Be thinking about what you want to watch though because I don't plan on taking too long.

Billy walked down the hallway in a way that could almost be considered running, but stopped at Gar's door. It was already open but Billy knocked anyways. "What?" Gar said turning to his dresser and pulling out a new set of clothes. "Sorry." Gar put the clothes on his bed and turned to face Billy with crossed arms. "What exactly are you apologizing for?" Billy rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling nervous under the younger boy's glare. "I dint mean to... um, well what Im trying to say is, i didn't know you where..." Gar cut him off, turning to the stack of clothes and taking off his sleep shirt, "I'm not gay, I'm pansexual" he said turning back to Billy with the clean t-shirt in his hand. "I just don't think it is cool to use 'gay' in that way." He said slipping the shirt over his head. "Oh... what does that mean exactly?" Gar smiled a little at the confused expression on Billy's face. It was hard to believe that this guy was Captain Marvel "Pansexual: the belief that gender doesn't matter, and that you fall for a person, not their sex." Gar explained as if he where reading it straight from a dictionary. Billy laughed a little. "Can I get the country of origin?" Gar picked up his cargo shorts "How about you get out so I can finish getting dressed." He said pushing Billy out of the room and shutting the door. "Okay, okay P... A...N" Gar slipped on his shorts quickly and went to the bathroom to brush his hair. "S-E-X" When he looked in the mirror he immediately noticed the lack of hair around his face. "U...A.." Had he been human all morning? Normally he notices when he doesn't have a tail. "L PANSEXUAL." Gar reached under his sink and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Congratulations, you win an imaginary cookie. Now dude, stop standing at my door like a creep."

Billy walked back to the living room feeling slightly better. Apparently Wolf was happier with him now too because the second Billy hit the couch the furry beast tried to crawl in his lap. "REALLY, OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOBLINS, YOU ARE NOT A LAPDOG!" He yelled, feeling his bones scream as he was being crushed by said beast.

~~~~~~~~ The next morning

Nightwing stared confused at the security camera footage. It was usual for Gar to wake up in the middle of the night and make his way to another team members room, but this, this wasn't normal. Dick decided to sit back and observe as Gar made his way into the kitchen at 3:30 in the morning. He watched as pots and pans where pulled out of the cabinet one after the other. After one hit the ground he watched Gar jump from the floor to the top of the fridge in fright.

"Garfield Logan! what are you doing!" Whisper-shouted M'gann as she came into the kitchen, pulling her robe close to her body. "Gar, it's late." Conner said as he rounded the corner. "I know, I'm sorry guys. I was trying to make a snack. Go back to bed, I promise I wont make any more noise." M'gann put on her best mother face. "OK, but please don't start a fire, and DON'T make anymore noise." M'gann floated back to her room, too tired to do or say anymore. "You're not really making a snack are you?" Conner asked after the Martian was gone. "I wanted to make breakfast for Billy." Conner bent down and picked up the fallen pan. "Well, I don't get what drove you to do that in the middle of the night. If it's okay, could I help you though, it's probably better that someone is here to make sure you don't send the cave up in flames." Gar smiled. "Get out two eggs, some bacon, instant mash potato flakes..." Gar rambled off a list of foods and ingredients and Conner tried to keep up.

Dick couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Conner helped Gar prepare an over the top breakfast for Billy while Tim sat in the shadows silently watching. It was almost comical, Conner being an awesome big brother and helping Gar cook Billy breakfast, and Tim being all secret admirer like... or maybe it was just creepy; those kinds of lines get blurred when you are the Batman's protege. Dick took note to have a "talk" with Gar and Tim later. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick... Turn that stupid thing off and get in bed!" Wally called from Dick's bed, annoyed by the blue-ish light from the computer screen.


End file.
